Five more minutes
by Sting99
Summary: After the Buffy and Angel Series finale, Angel ends up in Boston, human, bloody and beaten, but what happens when Faith finds him. Read to find out.


Boston Massachusetts 2004

Demons, Vampires, Dragons, Other creatures never heard of. Regardless it all equaled chaos, and it all started it Los Angeles, in that ally behind the Hyperion. Everything was crazy. All the creatures coming at them. Then he swung that sword after that was blurry. Angel couldn't remember much of that actual fight, he didn't know where the others were or if they were alive, he didn't even know how he got out alive especially considering what had happened to him in the middle of the fight, to him that was the only clear part, They turned him human. How, he didn't know that either. What he did know was that the fight was so big that it sent them all if different directions, the problem with that is that he didn't actually pay attention to which direction he had gone, he didn't know where he was and he couldn't find a clue that would tell him. The streets were dark as Angel tried to make his way through the city, where ever he was, he couldn't recognize it, but he kept going anyway even though he didn't have a place to go, at least not within walking distance he thought trying to humor himself, it didn't really work, his right knee had been dislocated so he could barely walk, not to mention he was bloody and beaten, he didn't think he could make it much longer without help but the chances of that were slim to none and to top it all off, it was storming. Angel was cold and exhausted as he tried to make his way to a tree to sit and rest as it was the best option out of everything else around him for shelter. Once he made it to the tree and sat down leaning his back and head against the stump he had a chance to feel the extent of his injuries and the pain was unbearable. Angel knew he needed to do something or he was likely gonna die as there was no hospital in site and no way for him to get food or water without stealing it but he was too weak for that, In an effort to get himself up and running again, at least for a little longer Angel decided it was best to somehow get his knee back in place, So he ripped off a piece of his button up shirt which was not that hard considering it had already been torn up, and he rapped it around his knee, 'OK..3…2…1' he counted in his head before pulling as hard as he could

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMIT." Those were the last words Angel let out before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Faith hated being in this weather, stormy and rainy, and it wasn't for any special reason it was for normal crappy weather I don't want to be in it kind of reason, she was just on a normal patrol when it started and she hadn't worn anything to shield herself from it so she was feeling pretty miserable right now trying to make her way home. 'Why did I have to come back here' She thought to herself as she walked down the ally way and on to the dark street, she clutched her coat tighter to herself trying to warm up, but then as she walked along she heard some noises, and it sounded like human noises. Faith turned to see who and where , once she saw a figure laying motionless face down under a tree she ran up to check. 'OK human' she figured one she got there she bent down to inspect 'ok lets see who you are' she grabbed the person and turned them over to see their face, but once she saw who it was all the air in her body left as she gasped.

"Oh my god, Angel." Faith looked him over, he was beaten badly, bloody and bruised everywhere she could see and probably everywhere she couldn't see. Faith hurried to pick him up but as she did she could feel something. 'A heart beat' she thought 'but how' she was rightfully confused but 'no later' she thought, she needed to worry about getting him some place safe and warm so she could fix him up. Faith lifted him on to her shoulder with minimal effort and started running to her apartment being careful not to drop him.

* * *

Faith stormed her way into her apartment with Angel over her shoulder, She kicked the door shut with her foot and laid Angel down on the bed. 'Ok what do I do now' She wondered, then she examined the damage on him again and saw a deep gash in his arm that looked like it need stiches so she went in to her kitchen and got the first aid kid a sponge and a pale of warm water. Faith walked back in and sat beside the bed, she looked him over one more time just to torture her self, she hated seeing him like this, 'What happened to you' . Faith wasn't actually sure she wanted to know what happened to him as it looked horrible, so she grabbed his arm and very gently cleaned out the wound, she heard him hiss which made her go still for a second as she waited for him to wake up. Once his eyes met hers she saw his go wide.

"Faith?". He was very bewildered. Faith nodded her head to confirm it was her

"How did I get here? Where IS here?". He tried to get up but Faith stopped him.

"Woah slow down tiger, your hurt, like a lot so just rest. Now to answer your questions, you're in Boston and you got here because I found you past out under a tree".

"Boston, why didn't I know that?". Angel said more to himself than to Faith.

"Don't know". Faith shrugged. " But now you answer my questions, one, what happened to you? Two why is your heart beating?".

Angel took a breath as if composing himself. "UHH number one, to keep it short, big fight. Number two they turned me human".

"Who did". Faith asked surprisingly calm

" WolfRam&Hart, Right in the middle of the fight too, which would explain the damage and if you're wondering why I didn't know where I am, it's because most of the fight is blurry".

Faith now starting on the stitches. " Big fight huh , what happened to the others.

Angel shrugged," I wish I knew, we all got separated, went different directions".  
Faith finished on his arm and noticed at the end of his sentence he started speaking kind of raggedy. "you ok, sorry about the questions".

Angel spoke with a much softer tone now ,feeling kind of weak, " It alright, thanks for saving me".

Faith helped him sit up so she could start cleaning his face, she grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing, " Hey don't mention it". Then she heard him hiss as she probably hit a sore spot. " Sorry".

Angel didn't say anything as he let Faith finish cleaning him up, once she was done she looked straight at him.

"I new there was a pretty face under that blood". Faith joked, Angel smiled.

" You don't look half bad your self". Faith smiled back at him.

"Thanks,…I missed you, you know". He looked at her.

"I missed you too". After that they fell in to a comfortable silence.

"So, are you alright or do you need a hospital". Angel thought to himself for a second.

"I'll be alright, but being human now healing is gonna be a bitch". Faith stood up.

"Yeah well I have a proposition". Angel looked up at her from the bed.

"Really, well what's that". Faith smiled down at him.

"How bout I heal you". Angel looked confused.

"Well how are you gonna do that". Faith looked thoughtful for a second.  
"Well" Then she straddled him., "I have a few Ideas". Then she gently caressed is face with her hands and kissed the cut on his forehead, then traveled down and kissed the cut on his cheek, before finally claiming his lips in a gentle kiss, But Angel pushed her away.

"Faith I don't think this is UUMMMM". Faith silenced him with her finger on his lips.

" Don't worry, that's part of my remedy, first I'm gonna strip you naked and kiss every sing inch of your body, Then I'm gonna strip me naked and rub my naked body all over your naked body, how does that sound . Angel was shocked and speechless, as he tried to speak, Faith made sure he couldn't as she Kissed him again this time even more passionately as she pushed him down flat on the bed he didn't need to speak again that even though he did but they were hardly words of resistance.

* * *

Faith's eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit her, she took a second to remember what happened the night before, as a smile crossed her face she looked at the man sleeping next to her, she knew when he woke up he would want an explanation for last knight, she admits it was kind of sudden for him but for her it wasn't, for her it was a long time coming and she had an explanation for that but she wouldn't tell him, she can't , she is gonna tell him heat of the moment kind of thing but not the real reason not while he is conscious anyway, so she crawls up his body and whispers in his ear. "I love you" .He slightly twitches in his sleep, 'He looks peaceful Faith thinks but then again. 'He better it's not like he had to do any of the work, Faith laughs quietly to herself. Faith may not be able to tell him, not yet at least but she has one night that will always be hers and she is ok with that, and she thinks he is too but when he wakes up it might be bad for a while so she thinks to herself, 'Five more minutes'. So she crosses her arm over his sternum and lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes. ' Yeah only five more minutes'.

The End


End file.
